The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of projectile fuze for a spinning or rifled projectile containing a detonator cap and an electromagnetic ignition current generator which comprises a permanent magnet as a first component of the generator and an armature coil as the second component of the generator, wherein one generator component is fixedly mounted and the other generator component is rotatably mounted in the fuze housing, the armature coil being cconnected via electrical elements with the detonator cap.
According to a state-of-the-art projectile fuze of this type the permanent magnet is rotatably mounted as a generator component in the fuse housing. The armature coil or winding consitituting the second generator component, the detonator cap and the electrical elements are fixedly assembled in the housing.
This prior art arrangement is associated with the drawback that for constructional reasons it is not possible to design the permanent magnet so large that its moment of inertia is sufficient to maintain its rotational speed small relative to the rotational speed of the projectile in order that because of a large differrence between the rotational speed of the armature coil and field magnets there is produced electrical energy which is adequate for the ignition of an explosive charge.